Melodic Harmonies: The sickness
by o.OHollyo.O
Summary: Edward has become sick, and the sickness seems to be reoccuring. At first the Cullens thought it was tainted blood...maybe the answer wasn't as simple as they thought. I've been gone a long time, I know. But! I'm back and gonna finish the story! Promise.
1. The Adjustment

-1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers came up with all of the characters in this story except Lilly. Who only appears in this chapter because she's a bimbo and her only purpose was to make Bella jealous. Which she did. And I can do that, because I created lilly.

A/N: I loooove Carlisle

That was the last straw. I could no longer suffer the torment of watching the two of them. Even though Edward had repeatedly told me that nothing was going on between him and Lilly, it drove me insane. Her long red hair that seemed to curl perfectly, and those eyes. How in the world could I compete with eyes like those?

"Bella, Love, you're doing it again…you really should stop that you know." I glared at Jasper, wishing that for once he would mind his own business. All I received in response was a small smirk. "He's _tutoring. _You know he'd much rather be spending time with you, then some bimbo cheerleader."

This caused me to smile, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was amused, or Jasper was messing with my mood again. "Well, he's been _tutoring_ her an awful lot lately…it's frustrating. I me-"

"Oh hush Bella, after finals are over you won't have to worry about it any more. She'll be on her way back to good old Arkansas." I turned and looked at Alice, and felt my self-esteem drop another notch. There she was in a strapless black dress that laced up in the front with white ribbons. If I had tried to wear something like that…well…I never would try to wear something like that. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about the next hunting trip? It's only your second time out, and I want you to be able to concentrate while running."

I had almost forgotten about the trip that was planned for the following night. It had been almost a month since Edward had changed me…he really had no choice. Carlisle even told him that I wouldn't have survived either way. It was my own fault for not listening when Edward told me to stay out of the woods... "I know Alice, I know…" I let out a long, over dramatic sigh as I pulled my hair up into a twist, and walked up to the front of the library. Watching the two of them was making me sick, well…it would if I were still able to regurgitate.

After what seemed like hours, Lilly finally closed her Algebra text book and headed towards the exit. I saw Edward walking to me and let a grin spread across my face as I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. I let out a small laugh as the librarian looked at us with disdain. _Oh well…_I thought. She'll get over it. I leaned in to kiss him, sliding my left hand down to his thigh. _1...2...3.._

"Miss, I'm afraid you two will have to leave…this is a public library. There are other people studying…" Edward and I both glanced around the room. There was a cat hopping from bookshelf to bookshelf, and a napping elderly man. No one else. I looked at the librarian, my grin getting even wider.

"Why yes M'am. We'll certainly get out of your way." I said politely while pulling Edward out the door and towards his car. I smiled as he realized what I was thinking, not by reading my mind, but by my expression. Now that I was changed, he didn't have to be as careful with me. Unfortunately, my clumsiness didn't evaporate with the transformation, but luckily it was less noticeable.

He opened his mouth slightly to speak, but was unable to get the words out before I had leaned over and kissed him. I felt his body tense up a bit more out of curiosity. He still wasn't used to me being as forward as I am now. I kissed him a bit deeper before he smiled and placed the key in the ignition of his stupid Volvo. "You're really nervous…" I stated.

"Only because I have no reason to be gentle anymore…" He replied with a devlish grin.

"Oh Edward, you never had to be gentle…honest. I'm sure I could have handled it…" I replied as he took my hand in his. I was surprised at the false warmth radiating from it. That's when I noticed his eyes…they were the weirdest shade of purple. His eyes had never been purple…ever. "Darling…you're eyes…" I whispered. He just squeezed my hand gently and continued driving. I watched as the speedometer reached 130.

"I wouldn't waste any time worrying about it Bella, I'm sure they'll go back to normal in awhile…" I tried to smile, but failed miserably. He could tell that I was uneasy about the sudden change in his appearance. "I love you…" He said, trying to distract me. All I did was nod. I remained quiet until we reached the house. Alice was already there waiting for me, her eyes told me that she already knew what wrong with Edward. I slowly stepped out of the car, not waiting for him to open the door.

Alice walked over to me, embracing me as we headed into the house. "It's ok love, I'll explain once we get inside…" she cooed, trying to calm me down. In the past few months, Alice had become my best friend, my sister, and my confidant…there was no one I trusted more than I trusted her. As we reached her room, she sat me down on the bed and made me look at her. Her eyes were the lightest gold, yet what I was staring at wasn't the color. It was the emotion, she seemed scared. Terrified.

"Alice? Tell me what's wrong with Edward!" I yelled, not meaning to raise my voice. I could tell that I was forgiven. "Please Alice…please…."

"He'll be fine in a few days," she started, "but, you have to be careful. Edward must have drank tainted blood while hunting the last time. When that happens it can throw the entire body out of wack, making the vampire suffer. It's happened to all of us at least once, mostly when we first changed. I was surprised that Edward couldn't tell the blood was tainted."

"Will he be all right?" I asked in a soft whisper. The thought of my beloved in agonizing pain frightened me, more than I would admit. Alice nodded slowly, her brow still furrowed in thought.

"He'll be fine, like I said. It's just going to be a difficult few days for him. He needs to get all of the tainted blood out of his body…" I nodded my head. I kissed her once on by cheeks and headed downstairs to check on Edward. As I walked down the hallway I felt a calming sensation that started at my feet and worked its way up to my brain. "Thank you Jasper…" I whispered as I continued walking, knowing full well that he had heard me. That's when I saw him. The one person I had never expected to see at the Cullen's residence.

Billy.

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm hoping to get the second one uploaded tonight, but who knows. I need to send it to my Beta's first, lol. Anyways, poor Edward…but I got irritated how Bella's always the one in pain, or crying about something. Well! Edward is NOT going to die for those of you who start freaking out rofl…but we'll see what happens! Please review!

3 3

Holly


	2. The Disruption

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created all of the Characters except for Lilly. Apparently You all like Lilly, for reasons I cannotunderstand.

I looked at Billy with a mixture of shock and terror. "Hello Billy, what brings you to the Cullen residence?" He stared at me, his eyes going straight through me.

"You're one of them, aren't you Isabella. You're a cold one, are you not?" I stared at him for a few moments before letting out a small laugh.

"You have no idea what you're talking about William Black." I began to walk out the front door, scanning the area for Edward. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "I haven't changed in the least."

"You're too pretty, did you think people wouldn't notice the change? No one can be that pretty…" His words felt like daggers going through my body. I had noticed that my appearance had changed slightly after the change, but I hadn't thought it was as drastic as he was saying it was. My stomach had flattened a bit more, my legs toned out, but other than that everything was normal. So what could he have meant?

"Billy, I think you should leave." I turned around to see Carlisle standing behind me. I hadn't even noticed him leave the house. His blonde hair and dark eyes stunned me every time I looked at him. Just like the rest of the Cullens, he was stunningly beautiful. "This is our home, and with all due respect, we do not wish for you to be here." Billy grimaced as he headed towards his truck.

"Don't think I don't know what you did to her Cullen, that girl is just as undead as you are." He turned to look at me and I just sighed. "I warned you Bella, I told you to stop what you were doing before it got too late…stupid girl."

"Good bye Billy…"

I walked into Edward's room and sat down next to him, interlacing our fingers so that he knew I was there. I knew he wasn't sleeping, yet he didn't seem fully aware of the things around him either. He looked just as god-like as he always had. I couldn't help but push a few stray strands of hair away from his face, revealing his open eyes.

"Edward darling, can you hear me? Edward, It's Bella…" I cooed. He may not acknowledge I was there, but I still wanted him to know that I was. "Edward, I love you. I'm not going to leave, okay? I'm right here, next to you. Can you feel my hand?" I gently squeezed his hand, as I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "You're going to be fine love, Alice said so." I felt him squeeze my hand in response.

"He can hear you Bella, he may not respond, but he can feel you there." I smiled as Jasper sat down next to me. Once again I felt the familiar calming sensation and just smiled. "I figured you needed to calm down a bit, especially after what happened with Billy earlier. I scowled at the mention of the visitor's name.

"I know Jasper. I just want to make sure…that he's not alone." I smiled sheepishly when I noticed he was looking at me suspiciously. "Oh alright…I also wanted to be the first thing he sees when he comes to…"

"That's what I thought." He replied with a bellowing laugh. I smiled slightly at his good mood, despite his adopted brother's condition. "Hey Bella, we never got around to talking about….well…that day." I looked away quickly, even though I knew trying to hide my emotions was useless.

"It was an accident Jasper, I didn't mean to. I should have listened to Alice and Esme's advice, and stayed away for a few days, until I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't. Luckily Alice found me before I did anything rash." I said with a hollow voice. We both knew I'd rather be listening to Nsync then talking about it, yet we both knew I needed to talk about it. I mean, a person doesn't get over almost killing their father, especially not me.

"I'm sorry Bella…." I looked at Edward, who now had his eyes open slightly. I smiled as I leaned down to kiss him again, this time slightly more passionate.

"For what love?" I laid my head on his chest, tracing circles around the hollow at the base of his throat. He has such beautiful skin, even as pale as it was. It made me wonder what he looked like as a human. I often found myself wondering about things like that. What color his eyes were then? What his face looked like after running, or blushing? I'm positive nothing could look more beautiful then he did presently.

He tried to sit up, but both Jasper and I gently pushed him back down. "For not keeping you away from Charlie that day…I should have been watching you better." I smiled despite myself, as I looked over at Jasper. He understood immediately and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I positioned myself directly above Edward and kissed him. "It's ok love…I should have listened. It's all ok now…you're going to be fine…"

"I know Bella, I know…I'm not going to let anything take me away from you…not after I've just found you…" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"You didn't find me, we found each other…" I let out a small laugh at how corny that sounded, trying to calm myself down before I burst into a fit of giggles. "Wow…that sounded really corny didn't it?"

He smiled while laying me on my side so we were facing each other. "Just a little…but I like it." he gently touched my face, tracing the outline of my lips with his thumb.

He kissed me gently before closing his eyes again. I cuddled up to him, making sure he could feel me. I wanted to be there for him, the way he always seemed to be there for me. "I love you Isabella Cullen."

I sat straight up and looked at him in shock. "What did you just say Edward?" I waited for him to reply, and when none came I repeated the question. "Edward, what did you say?"

"Bella Swan…I said Swan…" he told himself. I laid back down and hugged him closing, humming in time with his nonexistent heart beat. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be just fine. That Edward and I were going to live happily for the rest of eternity.

I just couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach, telling me that for some reason…something was going to go wrong. It made me hold on to Edward that much tighter.

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right through me. _

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me.  
Sitting closer than my pain...  
He knew each tear before it came,  
And soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by…_


	3. The Breakdown

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the dumb bimbotic Lilly.

A/N: No bimbotic is not a real word.

_Alice lied in bed that night, trying to clear her mind. She felt Jasper's eyes staring intently at her as she walked to the door, and down the hall. She headed straight to Edward and Bella's room, not even bothering to knock before entering._

"Bella, are you there?" Alice's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up and saw her panic stricken face, and for the first time since I had known her, she was scared. Her eyes told me everything. She was terrified. I stood up and embraced her, letting her place all her weight on me as a balance.

"Alice, darling, what's wrong?" I asked as calmly as I could. The small change in pitch gave me away, taking away my false sense of security. "It's going to be okay Alice, it's going to be fine."

"No it won't Bella! He's going to die!"

I took a step back, looking at her in shock. She was on her knees now, sobbing tearlessly. "No he isn't…he can't die! He won't! I won't let him!" I ran over to Edward and shook him furiously. "Edward Cullen! Look at me right now!" I screamed at him, trying to keep from sinking into the same state as Alice. He didn't move. Not a muscle. I gently kissed him and then pulled at his lower lip. Nothing. I turned around and yelled at Alice. "What's wrong with him! Tell me Alice! Tell me!"

"I don't know…usually 'Blood poisoning' as we call it lasts for a few days….a week at the most. It's much worse for him….so much worse…" she whispered through sobs. With that, Alice glided back to her room, leaving me alone with Edward. I laid down next to him, making sure that he could feel me. I stared at the ceiling until everything blended into one.

"Bella! Bella where are you? Why did you leave!" I was knocked out of bed by Edward thrashing about. He was screaming my name, and his eyes were wide open in panic. I sat on his chest to keep him from hurting himself and spoke softly to him, trying to calm his frightened screams.

"Edward, love, I'm right here…sweetie…I'm right here. Calm down….please…Edward, listen to me. You're going to be fine…I love you Edward. I love you." I kept my voice calm, but inside I was dying. I had never seen him in so much pain, nor had I ever heard him call my name with such worry.

"Bella! Isabella! Please come back, I didn't mean it! I…I…never meant to do that to you….make it stop hurting Bella. Please…" He continued screaming in agony. I applied more pressure to his chest to stop the movement long enough for me to get Carlisle.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, hoping that he could hear me. "CARLISLE! ESME! SOMEBODY!" I heard Carlisle hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room. He looked at both Edward and I with sad, hollow eyes. He nodded for me to release Edward, but as soon as I did the screams got worse.

"Bella! Bella…why? Why…I didn't mean it…I swear I didn't…" Carlisle walked over to Edward and let out a long sigh.

"Bella," he said, trying to get my attention, "I think it would be best if you left for a little while. Maybe you could go shopping with Alice, or Rosalie…I just…Edward wouldn't want you to see this." I knew he was right, but the idea of _shopping_ while my beautiful, loving, Edward was stuck here in pain angered me. How could Carlisle suggest something like that? Didn't he know me by now? Even if I went out, I would be worrying about Edward the entire time. "Carlisle, how in the world can you suggest that! What makes you think I'd be able to be anywhere but here in the condition he's in? For gods' sake Carlisle, he's SCREAMING in PAIN. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I left him!" I was sure he was only trying to help but I would not leave Edward. Not willingly, at least.

"Isabella, he wouldn't want you to see him like this…" I glared at him.

"Well screw Edward, because I'm staying. If he has a problem with it, he can open his damn eyes and tell me so his self!"

At that precise moment the screams started back up, this time louder and more heart wrenching. "Make it stop! Bella…why are you letting this happen to me? Why?" He cried out, making me realize just how helpless I was. After everything he had done for me, I had to sit and watch him suffer…possibly even die. No. I shook that thought out of my head. Edward would NOT die. I wouldn't let him leave me, not after all that we had gone through just so I could be with him for eternity. I sat down next to him once again, this time raising his head slightly so it was in my lap. I stroked his hair gently, humming softly so that only he could here.

"I love you Edward…I truly, deeply, forever love you. Don't leave me…hold on okay?" I whispered as I watched Carlisle leave the room. He turned around and gave me one more sorrow-filled glance, before continuing down the hallway. I hear him mumble something about "…he won't be happy…leaving her in there…" Oh well, Edward would get over it.

"Bella?" I looked down at him, his eyes almost completely black with white around the pupil. I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Yes Edward, I'm here."

I thought I noticed him trying to smile for a moment before grimacing. "I didn't want you to see me like this…" I let out a small giggle at this statement. He was in agonizing pain, and what all that he cared about was how this would effect how I viewed him.

"Oh Edward, I'm not leaving until you're better? Okay? I don't feel comfortable leaving you like this…" He tried to sit up once again, but I gently pushed him back down. "Stop moving around…"

"I didn't say anything did I?" I looked at him with confusion, not sure what he meant by this statement.

I hesitated before answering. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I didn't scream or anything right?" He looked at me, trying to tell if I was going to be honest or not. Thank the gods he couldn't read my mind, because I wasn't going to tell him about the episode he had earlier.

"Nope, it was as if you were sleeping love. Completely silent." He eyes me suspiciously. I kisses his eyelids and then stood up for a moment to stretch.

"You're lying Bella….you're eyes say everything." I shrugged before laying back down next to him. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me, making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't mind.

"Edward, I love you." I was trying to change the subject and he knew it. It seemed for the moment he would let me get away with it.

_I'm in the middle of a breakdown, watching you scream. I'm in the middle of a breakdown, with you screaming my name._


	4. The Epidemic

-1**Disclaimer: All of the Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lilly is the only one that belongs to me.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been really really really busy. But now that Driver's ed is over with, I should be able to post more frequently. Yay!**

In the next few days, Edward only got worse. His skin turned so dark it almost looked black, and his eyes were like the midnight sky. He didn't resemble the Edward I knew at all…yet I couldn't just leave him. He had stuck by me through everything, and now was my chance to show him how much he meant to me. I was too busy reveling in the changes of my beloved, to realize Carlisle had waltzed into the room and was now standing beside me.

"Isabella?" I looked up at him as he sat down next to Edward and I. His face was twisted into a grimace as he stared at his adopted son. I had been inconsiderate to him, and to the rest of the Cullens', by assuming I was the only person this was effecting. I knew I wasn't, but a part of me wanted to believe that I cared more about Edward then the rest of them did. I mean, Rosalie had Emmett, Carlisle had Esme, Alice had Jasper…what would they do if they lost one another? Edward was my everything…I couldn't imagine my life without him…I still can't imagine spending eternity without him. "Isabella?" He repeated.

I looked up at him once again and tried to fake a smile. I ceased after a moment, realizing he could see right through it. "Yes Carlisle…I know." I said weakly.

"You need to go hunting. Alice and I are worried about your health…and not just your physical health…" I looked at him with mock confusion.

"I'm fine Carlisle…Honest." I prayed that he'd let the subject drop. Apparently he had decided to be stubborn today…I let out an over exaggerated sigh. I looked away, knowing I would not be able to face those eyes…

"You haven't hunted in over a month…Edward wouldn't want you to die Bella. Go out with Alice for a few hours, and then you won't have to leave his side at all until he's better."

"But what if he wakes up, Carlisle?" My voice was wavering now, providing evidence of my insecurities. I didn't want Edward to wake up and see that I wasn't there. For the past three days he had been screaming my name, and asking why I had left him. The last thing he needed was to wake up, and to realize that I wasn't there. No. I wouldn't put him through that. "I'm staying here Carlisle. I'm not going to leave him alone…"

He sighed. "Well…the only solution to this problem," he began with a small smile. "Would be for you to order take-out." I couldn't help but smile at this. He was just trying to do what was best for me. It was then that I noticed Carlisle's eyes. They were a light shade of purple, exactly how Edward's had looked before the sickness got worse.

"Carlisle…you're sick aren't you?" I whispered, already knowing the answer. I stood up and walked towards him, as he continued to study Edward. I got on my knees in front of him, and turned his face towards me. "You're sick too…I thought it wasn't contagious…" It was more of a question then a statement.

"It's not…at least not contagious for us. For the animals on the other hand…." I turned around to see Emmett standing in the doorway, his eyes the exact same shade of purple as Carlisle. That's when it dawned on me. _Billy._

"Emmett, where exactly did you three go hunting the last time?" I had a good feeling it had been as close to the reservation as they could go without breaking the treaty.

"A few miles below First Beach, why?" Yep. It was most definitely Billy.

"Billy did this, I almost sure of it." I voiced my assumption with fury. Both of the conscious Cullens' eyed me with confusion. I motioned for Emmett to sit down as I explained. "Say Billy knew _where_ we hunted. He knew exactly _what_ we hunted. He knew exactly _when_ we hunted. Let's say he had a way of poisoning the animal we intended on hunting." I watched as realization dawned on Carlisle, and had to suppress a giggle when shock registered on Emmett's.

"But…that doesn't explain how it's contagious…" Thank you Emmett for bringing me to fuzzy part of my theory. He always had a way of shooting my ideas out of the water. Couldn't he just let me finish? I let out a sigh to calm myself down before continuing.

"Well, you're right Emmett. It doesn't. But I also have a theory on that as well." I looked over at Edward, who was starting to twitch slightly. Even in pain, he still looked as if he were a god. "What if the , we'll call is poison for sake of argument, was in a place where the animals could all get to? Say, a watering hole? That way it would look like an epidemic, but in truth; they were being poisoned." I stared at them for a moment, while they stared at each other. Carlisle nodded and Emmett walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bella, how did you figure all of this out?"

"I didn't…it's all just a theory. We won't know until we test the water. I do suggest no one hunt around First beach until we know what's making the prey sick." I sat back down next to Edward, tracing the contours of his face with my index finger. He hadn't "woken" up for two days, and it was starting to worry me.

"Why would William poison the animals to get to us? Isn't there a chance of people on the reservation getting sick? If it's putting that big of a strain on us, and we're immortal, imagine the effect it will have on humans." I nodded in agreement. It would most definitely kill them.

"The people on the reservation won't hunt there. It's illegal." I kissed Edward gently, trying to wake him up, for only a moment at least.

"Well, we shall go check this out Bella. Thank you, for everything." He ruffled my hair before leaving Edward and I alone once again. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and his cold lips on my ear. He began to whisper softly, some of it I could not understand.

"Bella, I love you…don't leave me. He's trying…the bastard to take you away from me." I hugged his arms close to my chest , feeling them tremble.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward…he's not going to take me away from you. I promise." I turned around to look at him, to look into his eyes. They were hollow, empty. My Edward was no longer there…

"Bella, please. Tell me you love me…" His voice was pleading, begging me to.

"I love you Edward Cullen, I love you eternally." I kissed him. His lips were freezing, and like the rest of his body, trembling. "I really do Edward."

_My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. Lips of, I never wanna say good- bye…but god you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel….(Hinder)_


	5. The Sacrafice

-1**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns my soul along with all the characters of twilight. I only own Lilly. **

Over the next couple of days, Edward's health began to improve. His eyes slowly turned back to the light topaz I adored, and his skin was back to its usual paleness. My heart overjoyed at the fact that my Edward would soon be back to normal. The sickness didn't seem to effect Carlisle and Emmett as much as it had Edward, but one could still tell it was taking a toll on them.

I had begun to miss Edward and I's daily arguments, or debates. Call them what you will. Looking back, I'm quite sure that none of this would have happened if I had just left Edward alone when he asked me too. I should have known Billy would attempt to get back at him, even though he had no reason to. After all, Edward had never tried to do anything against my will.

"So you sailed away…" I looked down at Edward, who had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He had a small smile plastered on his face and his eyes were twinkling. It pleased me to see that he was finally in a good enough mood to speak. His screams had calmed down, and were now almost nonexistent. He was slowly returning to the Edward I fell in love with, the one I had given my life to. In a weird way, I was most happy about his eyes. I had missed them something terrible, those wonderful, trance-inducing, eyes.

"What is it love?"

"It's not so bad…" I realized he was singing to himself and let out a small giggle. He was too adorable for his own good. I turned around to kiss him, glad that he responded with a kiss of his own. Soon I was under him as he continued kissing me. For the first time in weeks, I felt the need to be his, pull at me. I _wanted_ to be his, and only his. In the midst of this thought, I accidentally let out a sigh. Edward immediately looked at me, as I prepared myself for an interrogation.

"What is it, Bella? Did I do something wrong?" I smiled slightly at the thought that _he_ could _ever_ do anything wrong.

I shook my head in response, letting out a giggle as relief swept over his face. I leaned up and kissed him again, trying to control all the emotions I had been hiding for the duration of his illness. My Edward was back, he was back and as real as ever. To top it all off, he was mine.

"Excuse me, uh…Bella?" I let out a long sigh and looked up at Rosalie, who had this huge smile spread across her face. There was something else in her eyes, amusement I think. "You remember Lilly, right?" I scowled at the bimbo's name.

"Unfortunately, why in the hell did you bring up that slut?"

"Well, she's…" She stifled a giggle. "…Downstairs. She says she needs to see Edward. An emergency she says." Finally, Rosalie cannot contain her laughter any longer and collapses against the doorframe laughing. I stand up, straighten out my clothes and head downstairs. She's staring at a family photo of the Cullens, while twirling her red hair around her index finger. She was beautiful, there was no denying that…but there was also something quite different about her. Something had changed since the last time I had seen her.

"What the hell do you want Lilly?" There was no trace of politeness in my voice. I had thought that I had made it quite clear for her to stay away from Edward, but apparently I had been mistaken.

"No need to get Bitchy Isabella. I only came here to see how my _boyfriend_ is doing. He hasn't been to school in almost _three_ weeks." What had she just said? Did she say BOYFRIEND? I grimaced as another round of giggles escaped from Rosalie, who was standing in the hallway.

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about Lilly?" I felt Alice standing next to me, her hand barely touching mine.

"Well, Lauren told me Edward was sick, and I figured I should stop by and see how my beloved is doing." A smirk spread across her face as she saw Emmett wrap his arms around me. Most likely to keep me under control, but if she kept it up, I'm not even sure Emmett could stop me.

"This isn't a smart idea Lillian Finch, but then again, when have you ever been smart?" I spun around to see Edward leaning against the stairwell. He looked as god-like as ever, with his hair just hanging in his face and his shirt completely unbuttoned. I was sure I felt faint for a moment.

Lilly's face brightened for a moment, and then flushed a deep red. "Oh Edward…you don't look very sick…"

"Because I'm not…just slightly worn out." He let out a deep growl as he pulled me towards him, pinning me to the wall. I kissed him deeply, fully aware of Lilly watching us. I let out a girly giggle as his hand slid up the front of my shirt.

"Edward?" Lilly shrieked. Edward turned around and smiled innocently, looking at her for a moment before returning his attention to me. "What are you doing with that…that…slut!" I felt the anger rise up in me as Edward pressed himself closer.

"Oh, you mean my _girlfriend._" With that, He picked me up by the thighs and wrapped my legs around him. We continued our round of passionate kissing as Lilly stormed out the front door. As soon as we heard the door confirm that she had indeed left, everyone in the house erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Bella, that was…wow." Edward stared at me for a moment with a look of excitement and confusion. I had never really been that physical with him before. He gently put me down as he turned to look at Rosalie. "Why did you let her in Rose?" She shrugged as Esme walked into the room. She didn't look too happy.

"At least now you don't have to worry about her."

**A/N: Ok, sorry about the interruption. Sorry if that was too much fluff…(I know, who ever heard of too much fluff?) But there's a very good reason for it! I promise!**

Two days later Alice ran into the living room and told us to turn on the television. As Jasper hit the on switch and turned it to the news, I felt myself collapse again Edward as the scenes flashed upon the screen. There was a man on the screen, trying his best not to cry. There was also a little girl next to him, holding a raggedy teddy bear and sobbing loudly.

"_Yesterday evening, around six pm," _The news reporter began,_ "Lillian Nicolette Finch hung herself from her bedroom ceiling fan. Her father, who had been away on a business trip, found her earlier this morning." _

"_I have no idea why she would do this" _

I turned away from the screen, with invisible tears threatening to pour from my eyes. I had forced her to do this, I had forced her to take her own life.

"Don't think that Bella. It wasn't your fault…she was the one who decided to overreact and off herself." I felt myself smiling despite my emotions at Jasper's words. Maybe she WAS the one who decided to kill herself, but I'm sure Edward and I hadn't helped much. I should have just let Edward handle it…but then again…he hadn't tried to handle it before. I felt Edward hug me closer, pressing my face close to his chest. I breathed in his scent, and felt my body begin to shake for a moment before calming down. Indirectly, I had taken a human life.

"It's ok Bella, this would have happened either way…" This time it was Alice who spoke to me. "She had already decided to kill herself before the little display of affection…" I nodded my head, knowing that Alice wouldn't lie to me. But I still could not shake the thought that this was somehow my fault.

"Now the only thing we need to worry about…" Carlisle started. "Is what to do about her uncle." His face was serious as he stood in front of Edward and I.

"Who's her uncle?" Esme looked at him with concern.

"Billy Black." My eyes widened at what he had just said. I had been right. This had been my fault…and if I didn't stop it soon…another tragedy was sure to occur.

_So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning. And now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring…nothing's quite the same now, I just say your name now. But it's not so bad…you're only the best ever I ever had. You don't want me there, you're just the best I ever had. (_Best I ever had(grey sky morning)-vertical horizon)

**A/N: Once again, sorry the chapters are so short. Way to much stuff. But! I do want to give credit to PeteStump for the ingenious way of killing Lilly. Oh, and the above song IS the song Edward was singing at the beginning. Cute eh? **


	6. The Lovers

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I own none, since Lilly went and killed herself. Oh well. **

**A/N:Wow,two updates in two days…you should all be happy lol…but hopefully you'll be pleased with this chapter. And since so many people have asked for MORE fluff, I shall grant your wishes. makes a sweeping like bow heh…"As you wish…"ßI love that line…is easily distracted.**

After sitting in the living room surrounded by the Cullens, for twelve hours straight, one thing was decided. We had to leave Forks. We could no longer hunt without the worry of being poisoned, and now that Lilly was dead, the risk was just too large to ignore. I let out another overdramatic sigh and headed up to Edward and mine's room. Looking up at the ceiling I began counting back from a thousand to clear my head. So much had changed since I had become one of the Cullen/Hale clan. I still shiver every time we drive past the cemetery, knowing that there, is where my empty casket lies.

Edward must have sensed my uneasiness, because he followed me up to our room only minutes after I had departed. I smiled for a moment as he walked into the room, and then went back to staring at the ceiling. A second later I could only see his neck. I let out a small laugh as he pinned my arms above my head, tracing my jaw line with his nose. "Mmm Edward?"

I felt him gently bite my neck as he answered, causing tingles all over my body. "Yes Love?" I just shrugged. I had completely forgotten what I was going to ask, and I'm pretty sure that was his goal. I let out a small gasp as he bit into my shoulder, a lot less gentle then he usually did. He looked up at me quickly. "Did I hurt you…I'm Sorry…I should stop." I let out a giggle, and then burst into laughter. The confusion on his face merely fueling it.

"Edward, Darling, how in the world could that have possibly hurt me? And if you stop…well, I won't talk to you for an entire decade!" I let out another small laugh at the private joke as he resumed showering me with affection. "I love you Edward…" I flipped him over so that I was on top and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I really do…exceedingly, incredibly, eternally." I leaned down and kissed him with all of the passion and need I had been ignoring for the past two weeks. I felt him pull back slightly in surprise, but I just pushed myself against him more. I felt his hands slip down to my thighs , as he questioned me with his eyes. I nodded, knowing full well what was about to ask.

"Are you sure Bella, I mean…we have…well…forever for you to be ready." He flashed me his crooked smile as I nodded once again.

"Haven't you learned by now Edward? I'm ready for _anything_ with you…" I kissed him again. It was time for me to take another big step, but this time…I didn't have to take it alone. Edward was right there with me, leading, protecting me, the entire time.

**A/N: Bwahaha! How was that for Fluff? Yes Yes, indeed. They did have sex. Kinda obvious Eh? But I won't go overboard with it…if you really want to know what happened…use your imagination. XD. Now! On with the story! **

I waltzed down the stairs at around 3 am, humming quite loudly. It was a good thing no one in the house could sleep, or I'd be murdered for waking them. I looked around the house, trying to guess where everyone was. _Well, until recently.._I thought with a smile,_ Edward and I had been in our room. _I let out a small giggle, slightly sure of why I was so giddy all of the sudden. I heard a loud thump from upstairs and assumed Rosalie and Emmett were reconciling after this afternoon's argument, Jasper and Alice were out hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme…where was Esme? I searched the house up and down, and found no trace of her. Finally, I found a not addressed to Carlisle, and thought it best not to read it.

"Why are you so happy?" I spun around to see Rosalie sitting on the kitchen counter. She was wearing a short silk robe in the weirdest shade of pink.

I shrugged. "No reason really…"

"You're lying."

"Am not…" I shifted nervously as she continued to look me up and down.

After a few silent minutes, a smile spread across her face and she clapped her hands together. "Oh my god! He did!" She lets out a fit of giggles. "Little Isabella isn't a virgin anymore!"

"Shut up Rosalie!" I say , thanking the gods that I can no longer blush. If I could I would be a bright red right now.

"Oh the fun you're going to have!" And with that, I stormed out of the room.

_We can last just one night, let's hold each other close. We can last a lifetime, who will ever know? Let's make this both our firsts, and promise it's our last. Let's say this is our first, and forget about the past._

**A/N: Sorry…sorry…I know you guys are getting really upset about the short chapters…but I figured that I could stray away from the plot a bit, and give you a fluff loaded chapter. Also, I kind of though their first time should have a chapter all their own…I mean…it wouldn't feel right putting it in a plot-important chapter, you know? Oh well! Hope you liked it! And now for some of the E-MAZING reviews I've gotten…well…actually Melodic Harmonies has gotten…but details shemtails!**

**I like it so far. its great. Your very talented. I will be waiting for the next chapters. I'm so glad Edward got better. i was starting to sweat when he fell asleep & didn't wake up. lol. thank the lord. i like the fluff about the display of affection in front of Lilly by the way. (no such thing as too much fluff. definitely.) --àMichelle Night**

**Oh god. I am like going to have to go on a killing rampage. I love this story so much that I would kill to read it. I can't wait for you to update, so please do so soon.- Passionfornight**

**Um…note to readers. Please don't kill anyone…I'm sure it's against the law…**


	7. The Adventure

-1**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters in this fan fic. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Now! Back to the Plot! dun dun dunnnnnn**

"Bella darling?" I looked up at Edward with sorrow in my eyes. At least in Forks I had been able to keep an eye on Charlie, but now, I had to leave him. Now he really would be all alone…all because of Billy. I found that somewhat ironic that his best friend is the reason his daughter is leaving. If Billy could just get it through his thick head , that I was genuinely happy…Edward and I could live peacefully in Forks. I let out a small sob before standing up and taking Edward's hand. He led me to the Volvo and buckled me in. In my mind I remember trying to do it myself, but not being able to force myself to move. It was as if I was trapped in my own body, able to see out but not able to react.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call out. Her voice sounded as hollow as I felt. I shivered slightly. "Edward…keep a close eye on Bella." Did she think I couldn't hear her? She was standing right next to me. "She's not well Edward. And if you don't keep a close eye on her, she's only going to get worse."

"I know Alice. But thank you…" He climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. What had Alice meant when she said I wasn't well? I felt just fine…well…actually, that was a huge lie. I felt like shit. Even if that's true, what had she meant by it was only going to get worse? Edward looked over at me and then looked away quickly, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave Edward…" I whispered softly, staring out the windshield. I barely had enough energy to speak let alone move my head to look at him. Even if I could, I'm not sure I could face the disappointment on his face. What is he thinking? His beautiful, charming, Bella…having a mental breakdown for no reason…

"I know Bella…but we can't stay here. If we do, there's no telling what Billy might do. Carlisle doesn't want to put the family in danger, any more than he has to." I whimpered softly and closed my eyes. I felt the car jolt up to speed and then it was as if we weren't even moving. I didn't mind the speed as much, but I didn't like it either.

"I wish you had never changed me…" I whispered softly, not really meaning to. If I had never become a vampire, the Cullens could have just gone on with their happy lives. True they probably would have mourn my death for awhile, but they would get over it. Now I had condemned them to living their lives around my mistakes. As soon as the words had escaped my mouth, Edward slammed his foot on the break, causing the car to swerve out of control. I closed my eyes and gripped the edges of my seat, a humane habit I still had.

Edward's eyes penetrated my body, making it to where I couldn't bear to look away. I had caused him pain…I had treated him as if he were a puppy and I could kick him around. I hadn't meant it, but how could I explain that to him when I could barely form the words I had used as verbal bullets? "Do you really mean that Isabella Marie?"

I opened my mouth, wishing to say no. I pleaded with my brain to let me say no, to let me apologize. I closed my mouth as I realized that I couldn't speak. I tried to shake my head instead, and failed at that as well, instead it just fell over and hit against the window. Edward leaned over to kiss me and I let him. I shivered slightly as his lips ran over mine, as he whispered something I couldn't understand. I loved him, more than anything, but I had led him to believe I regretted being with him.

"Do you love me Isabella?" his eyes were so empty it scared me. "After all we've been through, can you honestly say you still love me? After you _begged_ me to turn you! You CRIED and SCREAMED and played every trick in your book to get what YOU wanted! I wasn't the one who DEMANDED that I take your humanity away from you, was I! This is what you wanted! Now that I have given us the chance to be together forever and a day, you wish that I hadn't?" I looked at him startled, as his voice grew quieter. "Well it's too late now Bella…"

"No…Edward…That's not it." I kissed him gently, struggling to find my words. "If you hadn't changed me, you're family could have stayed in Forks…If you hadn't changed me…"

"You'd be dead. A stain on the pavement." his voice grew cold as he said this. As if the mere thought caused him excruciating pain. "End of discussion Bella. This is not your fault." I began to trace the outline of the window pane, while humming a lullaby I had heard Edward playing on the piano. For some odd reason, the notes seemed to make my head even more empty, but they also made my fear non-existent. It was as if someone had erased me…

"Bella, I love you more than the moon and all of the stars in the midnight sky. I love how when you smile

It's as if a thousand fireflies are dancing in your eyes, and how your laugh is like a melodic harmony. You're my every thought, me every worry. I worry about your safety above everyone else, and I wish to spend eternity with you. Please…tell me you didn't mean that."

"I didn't Edward…the only way I could ever mean something like that, is in the way I thought it." I smiled slightly. "That didn't make any sense did it?"

"Not really…"

"I just want you to be safe Edward. You and your family…and as long as you're with me, you're all going to be permanently in danger." I saw a smile spread across his face as he let out a small laugh.

"You're worried about our safety Bella? Haven't you learned we can take care of ourselves?" I nodded. After the incident with James, and then the accident in the forest, the Cullens had deffinently proved they could take care of themselves.

I opened my eyes a few hours later and looked around, surprised to see it was raining. We were in front of a small cottage, that was made almost completely of glass. In front of it was a frozen lake, yet the area around wasn't covered in snow as I had thought it would be. "Where are we?"

"Canada love, it's only for a few years." My eyes grew at the idea of living in Canada. I stepped out of the car and looked around for the rest of the Cullens. I felt Alice grab me and spin me around.

"Did he tell you?"

I shrugged and hugged her back. "Tell me what Alice?"

Her smile grew even wilder as she begun to spin me around. "Oh! Maybe I shouldn't tell you…maybe he wants to tell you himself."

"Tell me WHAT?"

"Hey hey, no reason to get snippy."

I was truly annoyed now and accidentally yelled at her. "Goddess, Just tell me what the hell is going on before I blow a fuse!"

Jasper looked over at me and let out a chuckle. "I think you just did."

"Oh fine." Alice began to pout. "This isn't our house…"

"Who's is it?" That's when I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he hugged me from behind. He brought his lips down to my ear and blew into it, causing me to squeak. I imagined his heart racing, as fast as my dead one seemed to be.

"Ours." I turned around and took a step back, holding him at arm's length.

"What?"

"This is our house Bella, where we're going to live…spend our lives. A place for us to start out."

"But…where will the other's live?" I wasn't sure I understood exactly…This is where WE would live? Edward and I? Alone? I sat down on the hood of the car to keep myself steady.

That's when Edward got down on one knee, and took my hand.

"Well…I can't expect you to marry me, if I don't have a place for you to live." And with that, it dawned on me. Edward Cullen was asking for me to marry him, with six other vampires watching and awaiting my reply.

But even with all of this happiness floating about, one thing that didn't escape my notice were their eyes. They were all tinted purple….

**A/n: Hey! That's the longest chapter so far! Wo0t! Special thanks to all the people who leave me reviews, you have no idea how happy that makes me. Also to Libby (freesia) and Halee (Alice) for helping me get through this chapter .**

**Holly!**

**PS: Sorry there wasn't much fluff**


	8. The Ability

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own Elizabeth. She owns me…rofl.**

**A/N: I just thought I should let you know that this entire chapter is in 3rd person. I'm sorry if it confuses any of you. I'd be happy to answer any questions!**

_The light illuminated the room, casting an eerie glow upon Bella's face. Her eyes were wide in horror as Edward stepped towards her. She took a step back and grabbed the candlestick that was sitting upon the mantle. Holding it out in front of her like a sword, she closed her eyes and swung, knocking Edward backwards. _

"_Edward, I'm sorry…but this is the only way." her voice was lined with tears she could never shed. "Can't you see Edward? I love you, but I can't let you do this…if you let me stay here you'll all die. This is the only way…" _

"_Bella, that isn't true. I'm sure you can learn to control it, just like I have with mine…" His eyes were pleading for her to forget the foolish plan. _

_Her eyes were a bright orange and her hair seemed darker. "There is no way to control it Edward! The only way is for me to hunt Every. Single. Day. And what happens once I devour all of the animals around here? I force you and our family to move all over again? No, Edward. I'm putting my foot down…" her eyes softened as she kneeled beside him. "I'm doing this for us Edward. It's what's best for us…please believe me." _

"_How can you say this is for us? You never asked my opinion at all, Isabella. This is for you. So that you won't have to keep control of yourself. You're doing this, because deep down…you never loved me at all."_

Alice opened her eyes with a start, half gasping and half screaming. What had Bella been talking about? She had seemed so different in her vision, scared…tortured even. And how in the world could Edward say that Bella never loved him? Even Alice knew without a doubt the Bella was madly in love with him. She had given up her humanity, just to be with him…well, actually she had slightly forced him into it. If Bella had just stayed out of those woods, she would never have come across Elizabeth. Alice remembered her vision, and how she had debated whether or not warning Edward. In the end, her own need for Bella to become like her, had overpowered her morals.

"_Change me. Please…" Bella was lying next to Elizabeth, barely able to move, her wrist still oozing droplets of blood. _

"_Foolish Bella…let your beloved Edward change you." _

"_He won't…that's why he left me…why he broke up with me. Because he doesn't want me to love him, or love how he is." she let out a small sob and looked up at Elizabeth with pleading eyes. "Please…All I want is to be with him forever…"_

_She shrugged. "It's not my problem. Whether or not he changes you, is up to him. All I care about is Emmett…I miss him. Rosalie could never love him as much as I do." She glared at Bella and then sat beside her. "How could he forget his fiancé? We were engaged for a year and a half…and he fell for her so quickly…without a second thought about me."_

"_I'm sure he loved you very much…but he was near dying…instincts took over." Bella closed her eyes as she felt her body begin to tremble. She knew the end was near. That's when she felt the front of her blouse rip open and a fire starting in her chest. She screamed out in pain, twitching._

"_Bella…I told you to stay out of the woods…but you never listen to me. Gods, you drain all of my energy…can't you just listen to me for once?" _

"Alice?" She looked up from the journal she was writing in and stared at Carlisle.

"I don't think it was ever Billy…Carlisle. It was never Billy.." Carlisle sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He had gotten so used to doing this as a way to comfort her, that it came as second nature to him.

"I know Alice, but what I do not know is what it could be. Or why it seems to effect Edward the most." Alice looked at him with knowing eyes, taking his hand in both of hers.

"It's because he is in possession of the catalyst."

"What?" they both lowered their voices, trying to make sure that no one overheard. "What is it?"

"Who." Her voice was sorrow-filled and her eyes empty. She knew what would have to be done, soon, if she were to save Edward.

"Bella?" She nodded. She had it all figured out now, and was surprised she hadn't seen it before. Maybe she hadn't wanted to see, or maybe she couldn't. But it had been there all along, the answer.

"When Bella was alive, it took all of Edward's energy to keep her safe." She began. "Now that she is one of us, that trait of hers, has become something a lot more powerful. If you notice, Edward started to get sick after Bella's eyes had turned completely black. She hadn't fed in almost three weeks."

"She didn't feed until I brought her blood home either."

"Yes, and in that time Edward got even worse. That's when Bella had the breakdown. She was having an emotional/energy overload. But as soon as you fed her, Edward began to get better."

Carlisle thought this over for a moment before standing up. He was worried, contemplating what he should do about this information he had just received. "So you're saying, that when Bella gets hungry, she feeds on vampires…mentally?"

Alice nodded complacently. "That is indeed how it seems. And Bella has been so…out of it lately, she hasn't fed since the last time we forced her to. That was 3 weeks ago, which explains why we're all feeling, exhausted to say the least."

"How do we break this to Edward? How do we explain to him that his lover is slowly killing him without realizing it?" Alice lowered her voice at Carlisle's question.

"He already knows, he read my thoughts this morning at breakfast. It took every inch of control I possessed to hide my vision. Bella is going to leave him, Carlisle. She knows that she's the one hurting him, why he's sick. I think she realized that after Jasper found no trace of poison in any of the animals. She believes that she's hurting us."

"Well…we just won't let her leave." and with that, Carlisle walked out of the room. Leaving Alice alone with her knowledge.

"I don't think we can stop it Carlisle…." she murmured.

**A/N: originally this chapter was much longer, but I felt as if I was rushing the information…and that's something I hate doing. Yes, the chapters are much shorter, but in return they're will be more chapters. AND I have decided, if you want it…there will be a sequel. If everyone is sick of my writing though, I won't waste my time lol. So! Do you want a sequel? Lol…till next time!**


	9. 9: Something

Chapter nine: A stain on the Pavement.

**Don't Own these, just playing with 'em for awhile.**

**SOOOO sorry about the hiatus. Things have been kind of hard for me, and I haven't had time to write.**

**This chapter will be short, I just want to let people know I'll be finishing it soon.**

**Promise. OK! Here we go!**

Something was wrong; I could tell it from the moment I walked through the door of our new house. Edward was watching me intently as I took in the place he had so painstakingly picked out. "It's lovely…" I murmured, still slightly distracted by trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bella, are you okay?" I turned to face him, but his arms were already around me. For a moment my thought process faltered at his touch, just as it always did, but I managed to recompose myself.

"Edward…I don't think it was Billy…" I sighed. This entire ordeal seemed too…complicated for Billy to think up all on his own. And I know Jacob never would have helped him; all of his hate for the Cullens still wouldn't lead him to hurt me. Which was what this was doing…hurting me. To the depths of my soul, I cried, for I knew that somehow this was all my fault. I was the one who had caused this travesty. The sickness, the excessive hunger…it was all my fault. I just didn't know how yet.

Edward stopped forcing himself to breathe and stared at me; confusion settling in his amber eyes. "What do you mean, Isabella? How in the world could any of this possibly be your fault? He poisoned the water. How could you even possibly be connected to that?"

I sighed heavily. "That's just it, Edward. I don't think he IS poisoning the water. I think its something else that's making all of you sick, and I think somehow I'm the cause. In the very least, I'm not helping very much."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say, Bella Swan." He let out a booming laugh as he grabbed my hand and started to show me the house. Our first stop was the living room, since we were already standing in it. Its walls were painted a lush green and all the furniture was pristine white. Connected to the living room was the kitchen, marble countertops and stainless silver appliances. This confused me…

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why do we even need a kitchen?" a smile began to spread across his face. As he walked over to the refrigerator, I hoisted myself up onto the countertops. I felt myself gasp as he opened the door to reveal it stocked with animal blood. "Where did you get all this?"

"Alice went shopping…She said to take care of yourself. Something about making sure you get your fill every day so as not to tire yourself out." At these words, a pained look came across my beloved Edward's face.

"Edward, what? Did Alice see something?" He shook his head, but never spoke. Instead, he took his hand and lead me to the back of the house where our bedroom resided. I opened the double oak doors to find a room painted light blue with all silver trim. It had a large set of French doors that led out to the veranda. A smile crept across my face as I stared at the bed; it was a four poster canopy bed. How he had remembered that I'd always wanted one, was besides the point.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh…" I cooed. "I love-"

"Why, Hello Edward, Darling…" A voice chortled from behind us. Instantly, I recognized the voice as Elizabeth's. "Well, aren't we going to have fun tonight?"

**AS I said, short chapter. Soooo sorry. I have a longer one for next time. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm working on it again.**

** 3 and yeah, I know its not very detailed, and the writing kind of sucks…but next chapter will be better. I promise.**

**Until then though, you should go read "the obscured spiral."**

**It's pretty rad…**

**And Alexander is a lot like Edward…**


End file.
